


Insanity Means Angel-puppies

by Chef_Geekier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending a year in an 'Institute for Disturbed and Troubled Youths' (read: Teen Nuthouse) for 'mild schizophrenia' (read: hearing angels talking to him), 15 year old Jimmy Novak is losing his faith. His parents decide to give him a dog to help readjust to the world outside of the Institute - a fluffy puppy from a shelter, named Castiel. Cas, trapped in the form of a dog by an interfering Gabriel, is determined to help Jimmy regain his faith, and along the way learns a lot about what it means to have a friend. He's not too happy about this Dean Winchester kid who keeps hanging around, probably just trying to get into Jimmy's pants, though he does give pretty awesome ear-scratches... And somewhere, Gabriel's watching and laughing his arse off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity Means Angel-puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Jimmy Bang over on LJ.
> 
> Beta: My big brother. Ain't he awesome?  
> Genre: SPN AU, fluff, romance.  
> Characters, Pairing(s): Central Jimmy-Castiel friendship, Jimmy/Dean, mentioned Jimmy/Amelia.  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word Count: 11,250  
> Warnings: Excessive amounts of fluff, innaccurate depictions of mental illness and hospitals, teenage boys kissing.

Part One: Puppy

“You understand why you had to stay, don't you?”

“Mm.”

Intellectually, Jimmy Novak could understand why he'd been kept in a 'Youth Mental health Facility' for the past year. His parents and doctors had been worried about him still having imaginary friends, and had been rather disturbed to find that he thought real angels spoke to him. It didn't mean that it hurt any less.

“Well,” Annabelle continued, somewhat put off by her son's unenthusiastic response, “your father and I decided that it would be good to get you out and about a bit more. So we talked it over with your doctor, and tomorrow we'll go down to the shelter and you can pick out a dog.”

Jimmy couldn't help but perk up at that. He'd begged for a puppy when he was younger and always been refused for various reasons. If it took mild Schizophrenia to get one, well... maybe he could forgive his parents for locking him up.

“What type of dog?” He asked, voice soft. His mother smiled across at him before turning her attention back to the road.

“Whatever dog you want. If there isn't one there that you like, we can wait a week or two and check again until we find a good match.”

“Okay,” Jimmy nodded and closed his eyes, letting the soothing motion of the car lull him to sleep.

~*~

“A constant, loyal companion you say?” The shelter's attendant asked. “I think we have just the pup.”

There was something in the man's golden eyes that made Jimmy uncomfortable, but he waited patiently and followed the man's instructions to a large holding cage where he could interact with the dogs. The man reappeared a few minutes later with a round ball of white fluff that didn't seem happy about being carried.

“Um, what–” Jimmy was cut off when the fluff was dropped into his arms, and he looked down into wide eyes as blue as his own. As soon as their gazes met the puppy stopped struggling and stared back, and Jimmy knew that this was his dog.

“What sort of dog is it?” He heard his mother ask as he slowly sat and put the puppy on the ground.

“A Pyrenean Mountain dog,” the attendant responded as Jimmy and the puppy got acquainted. “He'll be a big fluffy dog, but they're incredibly loyal and friendly... though he'll definitely have something to say if anyone threatens his pack. Good family dogs, and good guard dogs too.”

Jimmy stroked the dog's head and back as he listened. It was hard to imagine the bundle of fuzz as a guard dog, but easy to see him as a companion.

“What's his name?” Jimmy asked before his mother could raise any objections.

“Castiel,” the man responded. “Also answers to Cas.”

Jimmy looked up at his mother with pleading eyes, and could see that she wasn't sure about a large dog. But she smiled and nodded.

“It's up to you sweetheart,” she confirmed. “Spend some time playing with him, and if Cas is the dog you want, we'll take him home.”

“Thank you,” Jimmy beamed at his mother before turning back to the puppy. He gently stroked along its ears, noticing that it seemed to be glaring at the shelter attendant. Looking up, the man had a rather self-satisfied look on his face. It didn't seem too important though, so he turned back to the pup, giving Cas his full attention. The dog was far more interesting than the conversation the adults were having anyway.

Looking around, Jimmy saw a knotted rope and snagged it, offering one end to Castiel. The pup bit into it and seemed content to play tug of war for a while. After several minutes, when he figured his mother was properly distracted, Jimmy lay down on his stomach and spoke softly to the dog.

“So... you wanna come home with me?”

Castiel tilted his head to one side, then leaned forwards to butt his nose against Jimmy's. He decided to take that as a yes and smiled widely, stroking the fluffy ears again.

“Jimmy,” his mother spoke then, gaining both their attention. “Why don't you take Cas to the car while I pay for him?”

“Okay Mom,” Jimmy grinned at her, then stood up and brushed himself off. When he turned, Castiel was at his side, looking up at him. “C'mon Cas,” Jimmy patted his leg. “Let's go.”

“Wait, don't you need a... lead...” Annabelle trailed off as Castiel trotted along beside Jimmy obediently, looking around but not straying from his boy's side.

The attendant seemed more amused than puzzled, and that seemed to calm her down. Jimmy took the car keys and headed back to the car, while she stayed behind to do the paperwork.

On the way home, Cas sat with his back paws on Jimmy's lap, front paws against the door, and watched everything go by. Jimmy couldn't stop smiling, and rested his arms around the pup just in case he lost his balance. His mother kept sending the dog bemused glances, but didn't say anything.

The afternoon was spent watching Castiel as he explored his new home. It wasn't a large house, but it had always been home for Jimmy, and it was interesting watching someone else getting used to it.

“Are the smells down here interesting, huh?” He laughed softly as Cas continued to sniff around the walls of Jimmy's bedroom. “I know, it doesn't smell much like me any more. I haven't been here for a year.” At that, the pup turned and trotted over to where Jimmy sat on the floor, leaning against his bed. Cas butted his hand and looked up with those wide, blue eyes, seeming concerned.

“The doctors said it was Schizophrenia. I was in a... 'facility for disturbed and troubled youths'.” Jimmy let out a small laugh when Castiel tilted his head to one side. “Yeah, I wasn't too impressed with all the posturing either. It was basically a nuthouse for teens. All because I thought sometimes someone was talking back when I prayed.”

He paused as Castiel climbed up onto his lap and sat pressed against his stomach.

“Y'know, they'll probably think I'm still crazy for talking to you like this. But I'm sure you can understand me... and it's not like you're gonna go around telling everyone else all my secrets.”

Castiel let out a small wuff at that, and seemed to settle in for a nap. Jimmy smiled and carefully picked him up, setting him down on the blankets at the foot of his bed. If he wanted to keep his psychiatrist happy, he needed to write in his journal today.

Though he had the feeling he'd be spending far more time sharing his thoughts and feelings with Castiel than with a blank book, or the doctor who'd had him locked up.

~*~

Castiel was going to murder Gabriel.

That had been his first goal after waking up as a small, fluffy dog. Unfortunately, Gabriel – the Archangel everyone had presumed dead – had bound his Grace to this vessel. Castiel wasn't even sure why this had happened. After all, he'd never had anything to do with God's Messenger.

At first, Castiel had thought that maybe Gabriel had fallen and was attacking Heaven – though it made little sense to start with him of all the angels. Then he'd been placed in the boy's arms, and he'd calmed down considerably. This was his true vessel, this jaded boy who was clinging desperately to a faith others were trying to destroy. At a glance, Castiel could tell that the boy was going to play an important part in the future of the world. So he did his best to act like a normal puppy and convince the boy – James Novak, known as Jimmy – to take him home.

As the day passed and the pieces fell into place, Castiel realised why Gabriel had done this. Jimmy needed help to keep his faith and grow used to the idea of being a vessel. As a beloved pet, Castiel could help the confused boy grow into a strong man.

Knowing this, he decided to stick as close to Jimmy as possible, and help as much as he could with the moral issues the boy was bound to face as he grew.

~*~

The first night, Annabelle tried to make Castiel sleep in a basket in the laundry. The next morning, she found the puppy sitting on top of the washing machine, basked chewed to shreds, and washing powder spilled all over the floor. As she stood there, gaping at the destruction, Castiel jumped to the floor and ran off in the direction of Jimmy's bedroom.

Jimmy woke briefly as Castiel jumped onto his bed, but soon drifted back to sleep with the puppy curled up behind his knees, head resting on Jimmy's leg.

The next time he woke up, Jimmy fumbled with his alarm briefly before glancing down. Castiel was watching him, blue eyes focused and sharp.

“Y'know, that's kinda creepy,” Jimmy murmured sleepily. He still dropped his hand down to scratch at Castiel's ears. “I thought Mom shut you in the laundry.”

“She did,” his mother confirmed then from where she stood in the doorway. “He trashed it.” They both looked down at the puppy, who stared serenely back. Jimmy smiled, while his mother glared a little. “It seems he doesn't want to sleep alone.”

“Sorry Mom,” Jimmy looked contrite, even if Castiel didn't. “I guess he's used to being around others from the shelter.”

“Probably. I'll try putting a radio on softly tonight. Now, up you get – there's a tutor coming in later to make sure you're ready to go back to school.” With that, Annabelle left the pair alone. Jimmy looked down at his puppy and smiled ruefully.

“The radio won't help, will it? You'll still find a way to get in here with me.”

Castiel looked back at him, then climbed further up the bed to nestle on Jimmy's chest, making his opinion clear.

“Thought so,” Jimmy chuckled, patting Castiel gently. “I wonder how you'll cope when I go to school.” Castiel tilted his head, appearing confused. “I can't take you with me.”

For a few minutes they stayed like that, before Jimmy decided to get up. He knew it was weird that he kept talking to his puppy as if he could understand him, but Castiel did seem remarkably intelligent.

~*~

The next morning, as Jimmy sat outside brushing Castiel's fur, Annabelle admitted defeat. Castiel was already by far the sneakiest puppy she'd come across, but Jimmy clearly adored him. Her son hadn't once mentioned angels since they'd brought Castiel home, and was taking his medication without protest.

True, he also talked to the puppy, but at least he didn't seem to expect an answer.

“Mom's watching us again, isn't she?” Jimmy muttered, quiet enough for only Castiel to hear him. “I just wish she'd trust me again... I'm not crazy.”

Castiel whined a little and scrambled onto Jimmy's lap, reaching up to lick his face. Jimmy started to giggle, and soon fell back laughing as the puppy kept sniffing and licking his face.

“You're awesome, Cas,” Jimmy smiled, resting a hand on the dog's back. “You'll always believe me, won't you?” He scratched the back of Castiel's neck as the puppy lay down on his chest, head resting just under Jimmy's chin.

~*~

Everyone now accepted that Jimmy and Castiel were inseparable. When Jimmy went out, Castiel followed at his heel, eager to keep his boy in sight. At home Castiel would wander a little further, but was usually found asleep either on Jimmy's lap or at his feet.

“I'm really nervous,” Jimmy confided in the dog one night as he was trying to fall asleep. “School starts on Monday. Everyone knows I was locked up last year... I didn't hear from my friends at all... what do I do? How do I deal with crowds of teenagers, all shoving and shouting in the halls? They'll stare at me all the time too. I don't... I'm scared.”

Castiel shifted and licked the hand that rested on top of him. Jimmy couldn't help but smile at that.

“Licking me doesn't fix everything, y'know.” The puppy looked up and gave him a clear 'why not?' look, before going back to licking his hand. “I guess it does make me feel a little better...” He felt Castiel's tail wag against his body and huffed out a laugh. “Y'know, you're kinda creepy-smart.”

Even so, Jimmy soon fell asleep. There was something very comforting about having a loyal friend watching over him at night.

~*~

Jimmy was fairly sure that he was dreaming.

He was sitting on a bench near a deserted playground, and could feel a presence sitting next to him. After a beat he gathered his courage and turned to look, then gasped – next to him was a being seemingly made entirely from light, with enormous wings stretching out behind it. It turned to him, and somehow its bright blue eyes seemed eerily familiar.

“Hello Jimmy,” it spoke in a low, musical tone. “I apologise for not appearing to you before. My brother has been... most annoying recently.”

“You're an angel, aren't you?” Jimmy felt awed, but somehow not afraid. The angel – who nodded its head in confirmation – radiated a feeling of peace and comfort. Also familiarity. “Why... why are you here?”

“Because you need me,” the angel whispered. “I regret that I was unable to come to you when you were incarcerated. Now that I have found you, I shall not leave you again to face your trials alone.”

“What's your name?” Jimmy asked. The angel seemed uncomfortable for a moment.

“I cannot tell you,” it sounded honestly regretful. “Though you already know me. Jimmy... things are coming, later in your life, which will greatly test you. I wish to help prepare you.”

“Okay,” Jimmy nodded. “How can I prepare? Can you tell me what's gonna happen?”

“No,” it shook its head. “There are many possibilities, and you will be dragged into the middle if things go very badly. I will do my best to protect you if it comes to that, but for now... you need to restore your faith and learn about Christian lore. I know that it might not sit well with your family, but it may save your life. Or theirs.”

Jimmy looked out at the playground again and frowned a little. He wasn't sure how to do that, but at least he wasn't being asked to fight a lion or something.

“I could probably convince my parents to let me go to church...” he offered, and had the distinct feeling that the angel was pleased with him. There was something on the edge of his hearing, and Jimmy realised that he was starting to wake up. “Will I see you again?”

“Yes,” the angel nodded, briefly clasping his shoulder. “I'll come to you when you need me most. And sometimes just to talk.”

“Thank you,” Jimmy smiled as his brain fully woke up, transitioning smoothly from dream to reality. He looked down at Castiel, who was watching him intently, and felt his insides clench. Could it... no, it was impossible. His puppy couldn't be an angel in disguise.

As he rose and started getting ready for the day, he tried to ignore the piercing blue eyes following his every move.

~*~

Part Two: Juvenile

Two years had passed, and Jimmy was in his junior year of high school. The novelty of staring at 'the insane kid' had worn off fairly quickly, and though there were a few teens who still gave him crap, most of the school ignored him – including his former friends. It was sometimes lonely being a quietly crazy misfit, but Jimmy usually didn't mind that much. Every afternoon when he got off the school bus, Castiel – now an enormous dog – was waiting to walk home with him. He also had his angelic visitor, who usually came to his dreams once or twice a week.

Not long before Christmas, Jimmy was sitting in home room trying to draw his angel. It wasn't easy, given it was made entirely from light, but he thought he was getting close. His concentration was broken when the classroom door opened to admit a new student.

The boy swaggered in, all easy charm and confidence, faded jeans and leather jacket giving him that edgy, cool look that he pulled off seemingly effortlessly, and Jimmy bit back a groan. Another cocky leader-type who wouldn't spare a second glance for those outside his circle. It didn't help that Jimmy had recently discovered that he found certain men rather attractive, and this boy definitely fit his type.

Shrugging it off, Jimmy didn't really pay much attention as the new kid talked to the teacher. He went back to his drawing, and tried to ignore it as the boy dropped into the seat next to him, turned around, and started chatting with the head of the track team.

~*~

After that, the day progressed fairly smoothly. The last class of the day was art, which Jimmy really enjoyed. He was busy carving a symbol out of wood, when someone sat next to him. Looking up, he found the new kid grinning at him.

“Hey,” the boy casually greeted him. “I'm Dean Winchester. Like the rifle. And you are?”

Jimmy blinked at the boy for a moment, before giving a tentative smile back.

“Jimmy. Novak.”

“Cool. So, what are you working on?”

“Just a statue... figure... thing,” Jimmy shrugged. He was so unused to people talking to him that he was starting to get nervous. “It's a new one for my priest. His statue got broken by one of the kids, so I said I'd make him another.”

“That's neat,” Dean was still grinning, and it didn't have that forced edge that most people got when he started to talk about religion. Jimmy found that he liked the way Dean listened to him. “Do you know what it's for?”

“Mmhm,” Jimmy nodded, then started sanding again. “It's to ward off demons. Has to be made of sandalwood to work properly. They don't like the smell. Or so the lore says, anyway.”

Dean was silent for a moment, watching as Jimmy's hands moved over the wood, and Jimmy felt his face heat up. There was a really cute guy talking to him, and he'd just had to go and show how much of a freak he was. He felt himself withdrawing again, before Dean spoke up.

“Think you could teach me?” Dean asked, seeming genuinely curious. “The wood carving stuff. Looks like a fun hobby.”

“Okay,” Jimmy nodded, feeling as though he'd slipped into a new dimension where he could actually interact with other teens without scaring them off or getting intimidated by them. “We'll need to get you some wood. And figure out what you wanna carve, y'know?”

“Could you show me how to make that thing?” Dean nodded towards the symbol still in Jimmy's hands. “One of my uncles is a priest. Might make a good Christmas gift.”

“Sure,” Jimmy agreed, thinking. “Um, they don't stock sandalwood at school though, we'd have to go buy it.”

“You busy this weekend?”

Jimmy's hands immediately faltered and he swallowed hard. No way did Dean want to spend time together outside of school... except apparently he did. He was scribbling an address down and sliding it across to Jimmy.

“Come over Saturday morning, you can teach me the fine art of wood procurement.” The boy winked when he said that, and Jimmy felt himself flushing at the innuendo heavy in Dean's tone. “For now, what does the finished symbol look like?”

“Here,” Jimmy opened his sketchbook and quickly flipped through until he found the reference sketches he'd done. He'd studied them so often before starting to carve that he didn't need to look at them now. “It looks simple when it's done, but it's tricky to actually carve it. I don't look at the design when I'm working on it 'cause it's too easy to get confused.”

“I can believe that,” Dean looked over the page appreciatively. “You're pretty good at this stuff.”

Jimmy looked down, embarrassed again – and kicking himself for it. This was just a conversation about something he knew well. Why was he so flustered?

“I get a lot of practice,” he managed to form a coherent sentence eventually. “It's something I can do by myself.”

“I hear ya,” Dean leaned back, doodling in his own sketchbook. “It'd be something I could do when I'm stuck at home watching my kid brother. I love Sammy and all, but he can be a real brat when he wants to be.”

Jimmy smiled as he started working again. Dean had a pleasant voice, smooth and low, that he could imagine listening to for hours. Then he uttered the fateful words.

“So, what about you? What's your story?”

Pausing, Jimmy briefly considered shrugging the question off, but he made it a point to tell the truth whenever possible. And anyway, it wasn't hard to get the story out of their fellow students, who would probably make it all sound much worse than it really was. Which meant that he had to give Dean at least the basics.

“I'm insane, and I have a dog.”

Dean blinked in surprise – then that damnable, cute grin was back.

“Well that was short. C'mon man, details! What sort of dog? Sammy's always wanted one, but we move around too much. Doesn't stop him from asking every year for his birthday though.”

“...He's a Great Pyrenese,” Jimmy glanced across, a little surprised that Dean wasn't making a bigger deal of it. “He's a big ball of fluff, follows me around everywhere... got him the day after I got out of the asylum.”

“Nice. Big dogs are the best, I hate those little yappy things.”

“Yeah,” Jimmy smiled and slowly started sanding again. “Castiel's awesome, and he almost never barks.”

“Castiel?”

“It's the name he came with,” Jimmy shrugged. “He answers to Cas too... when he feels like it, anyway. He can be pretty stubborn.”

They spent the rest of the lesson talking quietly while Jimmy worked on the carving, and Dean did little cartoony sketches in his book. He learned that Dean was very attached to his little brother, even if he kept casually insulting the boy. The fact that he kept talking about him, or just mentioning him, said a lot. Meanwhile, Jimmy found that it was fairly easy to talk to the other teen. There was just something about him that was comforting – and he didn't ask any questions about Jimmy's sanity or the asylum.

When the class – and the school day – was over, they parted company with the agreement that they'd meet Saturday morning at Dean's place. They didn't have any other classes together, which Jimmy was slightly disappointed about, but he still felt as though he'd made a friend for the first time since entering the asylum.

~*~

Castiel lay on Jimmy's bed, watching him get ready with a small pit of worry in his stomach. He wasn't sure if Jimmy intended on bringing him along, and he was worried that this Dean kid – who Jimmy kept talking about – was using him. He didn't know quite what for yet, but he wanted to come and meet Jimmy's new obsession to make sure he was good enough for Castiel's boy.

One of the more disturbing side-effects of his current form was that although he knew he was still an angel, Castiel had all of the instincts and needs of a dog. He was mostly used to integrating the two sides of himself, but in some circumstances – such as unanticipated separation from Jimmy – his canine instincts came forward full force. Without his permission, a whine slid from his throat, and Jimmy sat next to him on the bed.

“C'mon Cas,” he spoke as he grabbed Castiel in a hug. “You'll like him, I promise. And his brother loves dogs too.” He glanced up at the clock, then stood and patted his leg, their sign for Cas to follow. “Let's go!”

Leaping gracefully from the bed, Castiel stayed very close to Jimmy's side. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his boy, not even another teenager.

~*~

“Hey Jimmy – what the hell is that?” Dean stepped back a little upon seeing Castiel. Jimmy frowned and looked down at the dog – whose head was roughly level with Dean's stomach, and who was also staring at the boy in an decidedly unfriendly manner.

“This is Castiel,” Jimmy explained, running a hand over the dog's head and back. The thick coat made him seem even bigger than he was, and for the first time Jimmy realised just how intimidating Cas must now appear to others, especially strangers who hadn't seen him as a playful puppy. “Cas, quit being unfriendly. This is Dean.”

Castiel continued to stare for a moment, then sat heavily and sniffed the hand that Dean tentatively held out. Seeming satisfied, he turned and licked Jimmy's fingers, making the boy smile.

“There you go, told you you'd like him.” He turned and smiled at Dean. “It's okay if he comes along, right? He doesn't like being left alone on weekends, that's when I'm meant to give him lots of attention.”

“Sure he can come,” Dean smiled back easily. “I'm not gonna try telling him what to do. He'd just laugh at me.”

At that, Castiel's tail twitched from side to side, and the large dog seemed to relax a little. Though Jimmy noticed that Cas kept between him and Dean for most of the day.

~*~

“Thanks for helping,” Dean grinned at Jimmy as they ate burgers by the river after buying Dean's supplies. “I never know what to do in art classes. We move around so much I can't start anything big. This'll be good. Dad's promised we'll be here for a few months, but... well, we have to go where there's work.”

Jimmy smiled as he fed Castiel the parts of the burger he didn't like. The dog was more fond of relish-covered plastic cheese than he was.

“Yeah. I've always lived here, except for the year I was locked up.”

“Why was that?” Dean asked. “You said that you're insane, and the guys at school keep saying you're nuts, but... I don't see anything abnormal about you.”

“Mild schizophrenia,” Jimmy spoke softly, threading his fingers through Castiel's fur. “I'm on medication, will be all my life, but I had to be locked up for a year 'cause the doctors thought I needed to be isolated from outside influence.” He paused and glanced at Dean, who merely looked sympathetic, and a little curious. Jimmy could hardly blame him for that when most people went straight for the curiosity and horror. “Angels... I thought I heard angels talking to me when I prayed.”

Dean looked slightly alarmed at that, and a little angry.

“So they locked you up for a year? What, did they think the angels were gonna tell you to shoot your class up or something? That's bullshit!” Jimmy blinked hard, then smiled across at Dean. To his surprise, Dean seemed to get nervous and looked down. “I just... y'know, you're pretty cool. I don't see you as being a danger to others.”

Jimmy felt his heart stutter and knew that he was developing a serious crush. His smile grew even wider, and Dean awkwardly smiled back.

Castiel chose that moment to break the mood, and leaned forward to steal some of Dean's fries.

“Hey,” Dean frowned, quickly moving the box away. “They're mine!”

“Cas,” Jimmy scolded lightly, though not really for stealing the food. He'd wanted to see what was going to happen, whether Dean might possibly be interested in him. Castiel, however, looked blatantly unapologetic. He finished chewing the chips, swallowed, then lay down watching the boys with that blue stare of his.

“That dog is just a little bit creepy,” Dean muttered. “You sure the mutt's not possessed or something?”

At that, Jimmy immediately turned a full-powered glare onto Dean, who flinched back.

“Don't you say things like that,” Jimmy growled, voice dropping low. Castiel seemed to sense his distress and was clearly glaring at Dean with his hackles rising, though he didn't growl yet – all of which possibly added to Dean's observations about Cas being creepy, but Jimmy didn't want to think about that. “Cas and the angel are the only friends I've had since that horrible year when everyone abandoned me! Don't you even joke about him like that!”

“Wait, Cas and the angel?” Dean looked rather unnerved. “I thought you said you were on medication. You're still hearing things?”

“No,” Jimmy spat, gathering his things. “And it's none of your business anyway. You insulted Castiel, that's it. Stay away from me.” He climbed to his feet and stormed away, aware that he was being unfair to Dean but too upset to care. He heard Dean scramble for a moment, then there was a sharp, intimidating growl. A few seconds later Cas was by his side, pressing his nose into Jimmy's hand every few steps.

~*~ 

Part Three: Mature

Castiel lay on Jimmy's bed with the boy and let out a brief whine. Jimmy had been upset and withdrawn all Saturday afternoon, and didn't seem inclined to get up on Sunday morning. Crawling forward on his stomach, Castiel went for his usual way of cheering up his boy – a few licks to the face.

“I'm sorry boy,” Jimmy sounded about as upset as he looked. “I just... I don't know. Why am I so upset about this? He's just a boy. One I don't even know all that well. And it's not like he really said anything that bad. So... why do I feel like my best friend betrayed me?”

Castiel snuffled a little before nuzzling his boy. He wasn't sure what the problem was either, and decided that as soon as Jimmy fell asleep he'd slip into the boy's dream scape. That was likely to be far more revealing.

In the meantime, he settled down to wait as Jimmy rhythmically ran his fingers through the thick fur around Castiel's neck, trying to give as much non-verbal comfort as he could to the distressed teen. It didn't seem to be doing much good though.

~*~

Annabelle was worried. She knew that her son didn't trust her as much as he once had – with fairly good reason – but she was certain that something was wrong. When Jimmy didn't leave for church as he had every Sunday for the past two years, she brushed off her husband's doubtful look and instead cooked some breakfast, heavy on the meat, and took it to her son's room.

“Jimmy? I brought you breakfast sweetheart.”

As soon as she saw Jimmy's miserable look and Castiel's protective position, she knew she'd made the right decision. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Annabelle put the plate down on the bedside table and carded her fingers through her son's hair.

“What's wrong baby? How can I fix it?”

For a moment Annabelle thought that it might be too late for her to reconnect with her son as he stared back at her, Castiel glancing between them. Then Jimmy launched himself into his mother's arms and burst into tears. Taken aback, all Annabelle could do was wrap her arms around him and hold him close.

“Oh baby, don't fret. I've got you. I promise.” She soon stopped using words and just hummed an old lullaby that she used to sing when Jimmy was just a young boy in need of comfort. She lost track of how long they sat together before Jimmy's sobs quieted. Even when he finished crying, Annabelle kept holding him.

“I don't know what to do Mama,” Jimmy whispered into Annabelle's shoulder. “I messed up real bad, and I don't know how to fix it.”

“Tell me sweetheart,” Annabelle did her best to reassure him. “I'll do whatever I can to help.”

“I...” Jimmy suddenly tensed. She could practically feel him warring with whether or not to tell her the details. “There's... this boy... from school.”

Putting together what he wasn't saying, Annabelle blinked in surprise. She'd considered the possibility that her son might be gay, but never really believed it. Whatever her personal feelings though, she knew that her son needed her support. So she started gently rubbing his back and kissed the top of his head.

“Okay. There's a boy at school that you like. Keep going.”

“...He wanted my help in art class. With wood carving. He wanted me to teach him how to do it.” Annabelle nodded. It was a talent she'd noticed and done her best to encourage by buying whatever tools Jimmy mentioned. “We went to buy some things yesterday. And... it was going well. I thought that maybe... but we had an argument. He made some comment about Cas, and I blew up at him, and I don't know what to do or why I'm so angry at him. I don't know why I got so mad yesterday or why I feel like this now.”

Annabelle held her son tight for a moment, and her heart felt as though it was breaking. It was as she'd feared.

“I'm so sorry baby,” she spoke into his hair. “This is my fault... I never should have let the doctors overrule what my heart told me.”

“What was that?” Jimmy pulled back a little to look at her. Annabelle smiled softly.

“That there was never anything really wrong with you. I shouldn't have let them take you away. If I'd come for you sooner... I've been talking to a psychiatrist too. He said that it wasn't healthy for you to be locked away so young, and you might have trouble like this.”

Jimmy shifted close again so that they were sitting next to each other with his head on his mother's shoulder. Annabelle kept her arm around his shoulders as she continued to explain.

“You should have been able to trust your father and I to stand up for you, but we didn't. You spent so long isolated that you've had trouble learning to trust others again, and I'm sure that the students at your school haven't helped in that regard. Castiel, however, has always been there for you. He's been a loyal and steady friend, so you lashed out when his loyalty was threatened.”

“I guess so,” Jimmy whispered. Annabelle pressed another kiss to his temple, and was relieved when he leaned into the touch. Her psychiatrist had warned her that she might never be able to repair their damaged relationship.

“As for why you're upset,” she suggested, “I think it's probably partly because you know that you overreacted and you're beating yourself up over it. I do the same thing a lot of the time. Another part is probably because you haven't had any real friends in a long time, so you're not used to having these sorts of disagreements. You don't know how this boy could forgive you.” Jimmy nodded slowly, and Annabelle smiled down at him. “Sweetheart, friends often have fights over tiny things, and couples do it all the time. Anyone who says otherwise is lying or delusional. As long as later on you talk it over calmly, everything will be fine.”

She paused for a moment, wondering whether she should continue. A glance at her son, still leaning into her for comfort, decided her. They needed to discuss this now.

“Baby, a large part of it could be... are you afraid of how your father and I will react to you liking another boy?”

“...Yeah,” Jimmy's voice was quiet, almost inaudible, and Annabelle felt another flash of guilt. She could easily recall times in the past when her husband had made derogatory comments about gay people. While she'd never joined in, she'd also never told him to stop – and what sort of message had that sent her vulnerable son, already insecure about himself?

“Jimmy, I love you,” she spoke firmly, determined to try and fix her mistakes. “You're my son. I've failed you before, but I won't let this affect my feelings for you. I won't lie, it will take some getting used to, but I'll try as long as you give me a chance. I just... I just want you to be happy.”

“And Dad?”

“Well...” Annabelle wanted to say that he'd be fine with it, wanted to say that he'd always love his son. Unfortunately, they both knew he'd never really forgiven Jimmy for being mentally disturbed, and had been the biggest supporter of putting his son in an asylum. If he hadn't thought it was a good idea to lock Jimmy up, the teen would have stayed at home on medication for a while before maybe attempting regular therapy.

“I'll talk to him,” she said instead. “I'll tell him that you're interested in boys, and I'll make sure he knows that I support you. If he has a problem with it, he'll have to learn to hold his tongue. I won't tolerate him running you down.”

“Okay,” Jimmy nuzzled into her side for a moment, most of the tension gone from his frame. It eased Annabelle's concern a great deal that he was able to accept her help.

“So, think you can talk to the boy you like now?”

“Maybe. As long as he quits saying Cas is possessed.”

Annabelle tried to stifle a smile, but knew she wasn't very successful.

“You have to admit,” she said, “he is a very intelligent dog. But I don't think he's evil or anything. He clearly adores you. Probably thinks you're his dad.”

“Maybe,” Jimmy nodded. “Does that mean you're a grandma?”

“Careful buddy, don't start with any age jokes,” she wagged a finger at him. “Now, how about I reheat your breakfast and then you go visit... what was his name again?”

“Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“Okay, you go visit him once you've eaten.” With one last squeeze she stood and turned, the frowned a little. “Now where did that dog get to?”

Jimmy spun around so fast that she was almost afraid he'd injure himself.

“Castiel?” He called out, eyes wide, and Annabelle hurried to reassure him.

“He probably just had to go outside for a bit. After all, he has been in here with you since yesterday. Come on, let's go have a look.” She grabbed the now lukewarm plate and headed out to the kitchen. From the window she could see most of the back yard, but there was no white pile of fur.

“Cas!” Jimmy shouted as he opened the door. “Come here boy!”

But there was nothing.

~*~

Once Jimmy started confiding in his mother, Castiel quietly slipped down from the bed and out of the door. It wasn't too hard to escape from the house and trot along the streets to where they'd met up with Dean the previous day. He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to help fix things between the boys, but he figured that if all else failed he could knock Winchester down and drag him back to Jimmy by his ankle.

Finding the boy's house was a fairly simple matter. Castiel briefly considered his options for getting Dean's attention, then saw his car. Jimmy had mentioned that above all else Dean loved his brother and his car in that order, so he jumped up on the hood, sat facing the house, and started barking. In fairly short order the front door flew open to reveal Dean, pointing a gun at the intruder.

Having gained Dean's attention, Castiel stopped barking and tilted his head to one side, curious at the mixed expressions on the boy's face. After a moment, resignation seemed to take prominent position as Dean tucked the gun into the back of his jeans and approached the car.

“What do you want?” Dean asked, sounding about as miserable as Jimmy was. “I'll do what your master says, I'm not gonna bug him or anything.”

Castiel let out a huff of breath and jumped down again, darting forwards to take the hem of Dean's shirt in his teeth before the boy could flinch back. Gently, he started to tug at the shirt, attempting to show the boy that he wanted him to follow.

“You wanna take me somewhere?” Dean asked, and Castiel's tail wagged a little. Kid was smarter than he looked. “I can't boy, I gotta watch my kid brother.”

Reluctantly, Castiel let go of the shirt. Instead he let out a whine that usually got him what he wanted from Jimmy, and glanced over his shoulder, back towards home.

“Are you...” Dean looked perplexed. “Are you trying to take me to Jimmy?”

Castiel barked and wagged his tail. The boy looked more than a little disturbed that he was responding so easily.

“Christo,” he muttered under his breath. Castiel blinked and tilted his head to one side. Why would he say Christ's name at a time like this? Then Dean pulled a shiny flask from his pocket and poured the contents over his hand, holding it out for Castiel to investigate.

Even though he was highly confused, Castiel could smell that it was merely water. He leaned forward to lap at the liquid, then pushed closer and nosed at the flask, trying to get at the water within it. It was holy water, stored in a silver flask. Without a doubt, Dean was a hunter – which explained a lot of his unease around an unusually intelligent dog. He must have known about too many evil creatures that could have taken a canine form in order to use or corrupt an insecure teenager.

“Huh,” Dean sounded only a little more at ease as Castiel eagerly lapped at the pure water. “So, not a demon or a shapeshifter. What are you then? 'Cause there's no way you're a normal dog.”

Looking up, Castiel briefly let his gaze drift further, and was surprised by what he found. Dean's soul was bright and pure, radiant in a way so few were. There was a faint tinge of colour to show that he was marked as Michael's true vessel, and Castiel felt a lot more at ease about letting the boy near Jimmy.

Dean chose that moment to tentatively run his hand over Castiel's head in a smooth stroke. He ended with his fingers just behind Castiel's ears and started scratching. Without his permission, Castiel felt his eyes close and his tail start thumping against the ground. It was the perfect place for ear-scratches, and Dean had found it first try.

Maybe this Winchester wasn't such a bad kid after all.

~*~

“Cas!” Jimmy shouted. He could have recognised the giant white mop that was his beloved dog anywhere. It didn't register exactly where he was until he'd fallen to his knees and wrapped his arms around Castiel, and heard Dean's laugh.

“I see who the important one is.”

Jimmy looked up guiltily, dreading what he'd see, but instead of being angry Dean looked indulgently amused. Castiel slipped from his grasp, moving to sit next to him as Jimmy searched for the right words.

“Dean, I... I wanted to apologise for yesterday. I overreacted.”

“It's fine,” Dean waved him off, though he had a pleased look that said the apology meant something to him. “You're okay now?”

“Yeah. I just – woah!” He was thrown off-balance as Castiel pushed him forward hard, and Jimmy ended up half on Dean's lap, blushing furiously. “Cas, what do you think you're doing?” He tried to move back, only to find that one of Dean's arms was wrapped firmly around his waist. “...Dean?”

“I think he's trying to give us both a hint,” Dean explained, grinning widely. “Now, I'm going to kiss you. If you don't want that, you'd better speak up pretty quick.”

All Jimmy could manage was a brief nod and a pleading look, then Dean was kissing him, a soft, barely-there slide of lips that made Jimmy want more even as his eyes slid closed. He felt both of Dean's arms wrap around his waist, holding him gently without pressuring him, and Jimmy decided that he liked this a lot. Shifting a little, Jimmy ended up sitting fully in Dean's lap, one hand on Dean's thigh to steady himself while the other trailed up Dean's arm to rest on his shoulder. With a soft hum Dean pressed a little harder into the kiss, and Jimmy let his tongue slip out to meet Dean's as it licked along their lips.

Jimmy had forgotten all about the fact that they were sitting on Dean's front lawn, until he heard a childish voice shout out from the house.

“Dean! Quit being gross!”

Flushing with embarrassment once again, Jimmy pulled back and looked away, but Dean's arms were tight around his waist as he chuckled.

“Shut up Sammy,” Dean shouted back before he lowered his head and kissed Jimmy's neck. “Kid's still at the 'kissing is gross' stage. Nothing to do with you.”

“How are you real?” Jimmy whispered. “You're just... perfect... you seem to know exactly what to say to make me feel better.”

“It's a gift,” Dean grinned cockily, then pressed another brief, gentle kiss to Jimmy's lips. “C'mon, let's go inside. I'll introduce you to Sammy.”

Given how often Dean talked about his brother, Jimmy knew that getting to meet the boy was a big deal for Dean. So he went along gladly, and even agreed to attend a Christmas party the next weekend with Dean, as his boyfriend. By the time he walked back home, Castiel ambling along by his side as always, Jimmy felt as though he was floating.

~*~

On Monday morning, Jimmy braced himself for the worst in home room. He figured that Dean wouldn't want people knowing that he was gay, since it was a pretty big deal. Jimmy didn't really care, since it was just one more thing to mark him as a freak – and given that the other kids were all too scared to actually touch him due to being insane, he wasn't worried about any physical bullying.

However, as soon as Dean sat down next to him, the other boy draped an arm around his shoulder in a fairly obvious possessive manner. Jimmy turned and raised his eyebrow, while Dean just shrugged.

“This is okay, right?” Dean suddenly looked a little unsure of himself. “I got nothing to hide, but if you don't want to come out...”

“It's fine,” Jimmy smiled and leaned in to kiss Dean's cheek. He could already hear the whispers starting, but that was an everyday occurrence for him, so it was easy to ignore. “Wasn't sure you'd be comfortable with public affection.”

“You're worth it.”

“That's sweet. And remarkably cheesy.”

“Pretty much sums me up.”

Jimmy started laughing and leaned into Dean, happy at school for possibly the first time in years. He knew that people were looking at them, talking about them – there were no other openly gay couples in the school, so it was something of a novelty – but he didn't pay any attention to it. As long as Dean was willing to show that he cared in public, Jimmy wouldn't discourage him.

~*~

In history class, Jimmy was taking notes as usual when the girl next to him slid a note across the gap between them.

'Are u really dating Dean Winchester?'

Jimmy glanced across at the girl – Amelia, he thought her name was – then nodded at her. She quickly scribbled another note.

'Thats hot. Thought u were christian tho?'

Looking forward, the teacher was getting into a lively discussion with a couple of students in the front row, so he wrote back to her.

'I am. Love is love. Plenty of instances of homosexuality in the bible, just the church doesn't want to admit it. Anyway, not like we're getting married. Just dating.'

'Still hot.' There was a smiley face next to this, and Jimmy couldn't help but smile back. 'So ur gay?'

'Don't know. Dean's the first person who's been interested in me.'

'Then ur blind. Plenty of girls think ur hot. Just scared to talk to u cos u never talk to anyone.'

'No one talks to me. Not since I was in the nut house.'

The teacher chose that moment to address the rest of the class, and both Jimmy and Amelia returned their focus to the lesson, but the notes stayed in Jimmy's mind. Maybe he had been premature in shutting himself off from the rest of the student body. Sure his own friends had abandoned him, but maybe... maybe there were other friends he could have made. He'd have to start trying to socialise a little more, and maybe find out if Amelia was better at talking than spelling.

~*~

At lunch, Dean dragged Jimmy over to sit with him and the few friends he'd made last week in the cafeteria. They all looked more than a little uncomfortable about having the couple there, but when Jimmy batted Dean's hands away and refused to make out in front of everyone, the others relaxed. Which was probably Dean's plan, Jimmy reflected as he calmly ate his lunch, watching Dean get into an animated discussion about baseball.

“So the freak's a queer now.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes as Dean tensed up and turned to glare behind them. He recognised Todd's voice, one of his old friends who'd never spoken to him after the diagnosis, and didn't feel the need to look at him.

“Who are you talking about?” Dean spoke in a low voice that really did things for Jimmy. “If you're talking about my boyfriend, we're gonna have to have a little discussion.”

“Don't bother,” Jimmy shrugged even as he noticed the rest of the table shooting them uneasy glances. “Todd's just jealous that he doesn't get to suck my cock.”

There was a pause, then most of the table burst out laughing as Todd started spluttering denials. Dean shot a final glare at the boy, then wrapped an arm around Jimmy's shoulder again and slid his other hand up Jimmy's thigh.

“Well, shall we really make him jealous then?”

“Dean, keep your hormones under control,” Jimmy tried to look stern, but failed as Todd and his friends rapidly vacated the area. The tension at the table was gone completely, and everyone turned back to their food and previous conversations – though Dean kept his arm around Jimmy, a clear sign to anyone who wanted to mess with them. As the meal and conversations progressed, Jimmy realised that the group seemed to accept him, and again he wondered at how easily he'd closed himself off before. He was grateful to Dean for helping to reintroduce him to his school mates as just another teenager.

~*~

The rest of the week passed in much the same way. Gradually Jimmy started to reconnect with his fellow students, and found that more people were tolerant of him than he'd thought. Dean's circle of friends easily accepted him after that first lunch, and Amelia was in a few of his classes. She was happy to chat to him and by extension introduce him to her friends. While Jimmy knew that he would never be incredibly popular, he was starting to gather a network of acquaintances, which was perfectly acceptable to him.

He was a little worried though – his angelic visitor hadn't come to his dreams ever since he'd first kissed Dean. While his dreams had been extremely pleasant, and often X-rated, he missed the companionship of his angel.

On Friday night, as he lay in bed, Jimmy ran a hand through Castiel's fur and sighed. He'd spent so much time with Dean that week, that he wondered if maybe his pet felt neglected. After all, Castiel was his oldest true friend.

“Cas?” Jimmy spoke up, and blue eyes opened sleepily to watch him. “I still like you best. Dean's a great boyfriend, but you're my best friend. Always will be.”

Castiel watched him for a moment, then shifted a little and licked Jimmy's face, making the boy smile. He knew that he was forgiven, and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, his angel was sitting on the edge of his bed, and he knew that he was dreaming. It didn't stop him from smiling at his visitor.

“Hey. Thought you were ignoring me or something.”

“Never,” his angel smiled back at him. “But your dreams this past week have been peaceful, filled with love. I didn't want to intrude.”

“I wasn't sure if maybe,” Jimmy hesitated, but decided to continue. He'd always been able to talk to his angel in a way that he couldn't speak to another sentient being. “Well, people keep saying that being gay's a sin... I wasn't sure if maybe you thought it was too.”

“Why would I think that?” The angel tilted its head, appearing confused. “We have discussed it before. I believe I made my opinion on the matter clear.”

“Yeah, you did,” Jimmy nodded. “So you just wanted to let me have some good dreams?”

“Yes. You have too few of them. I am pleased that Dean is treating you well and making you happy.”

“You know his name then?” Jimmy thought he saw a brief flash of... something cross the angel's face, but he couldn't place it. The angel's expression was too often unreadable for him to identify anything out of the ordinary.

“In your dreams you have called his name several times. I do not like to intrude on your dreams, but I have witnessed a few of the events within them.”

“Oh. Right.” Though he felt a little embarrassed, he couldn't shake the feeling that the angel wasn't telling him the whole truth. After a moment, he decided to let it go. After all, so far the angel had always given him good advice. It was allowed to withhold something if it wanted to. “Well, he's helped me to talk to other kids as well... I know he's not gonna stay around forever, he's said right from the start that they probably won't stay for more than a month or two, but at least when he's gone I'll still have the people he's helped me talk to. I might even have friends.”

“I hope so,” the angel seemed pleased. “You should not be so lonely.”

“I'll always have you and Cas though, won't I?” Jimmy asked. A wave of comfort flowed over him, and he knew the answer before the angel vocalised it.

“Of course you will. Now, it is time for you to sleep. Tomorrow you will be a normal teenager, attending a party with your peers. I am pleased for you.”

“Thanks,” Jimmy smiled as he lay back down, closing his eyes as he felt himself fall back into sleep.

~*~

They'd agreed to meet at the party, and Jimmy was nervous. He ran his hand over Castiel's head again as they walked up to the front door. Although he realised it wasn't normal behaviour, he couldn't stand the thought of attending without Cas. Halfway to the door it opened, and he could hear the noise coming from inside. Jimmy's steps faltered, but then he recognised Amelia and one of her friends as they quickly propped open the door and started hanging decorations around it.

“Hey,” he spoke softly as he drew closer, and Amelia looked up and smiled at him. Then she caught sight of Castiel, and her eyes widened.

“Oh my... he's gorgeous! Is that your dog? Can I pat him?”

“Sure,” Jimmy smiled down at Castiel, who patiently stood still as Amelia stroked his head.

“He's so soft! I can't believe you brought a dog to the party, is he gonna be okay with the noise and the crowd?” She'd gone from adoring to concerned so quickly that Jimmy struggled to keep up, but he tried to look reassuring.

“Yeah, he... well, he comes to church with me, so he should be fine. I just... I can't handle loud groups well, so... I'll be fine if he's here.”

“Okay then,” Amelia gave Cas one last pat, then returned to hanging the decorations. “Just as long as he doesn't have an accident in the house, my parents would kill me. Then you. Then turn him into a dog-skin rug.”

“He'll be fine,” Jimmy smiled, recognising her humour. “C'mon Cas, let's go inside.”

“By the way, your boy-toy's in the kitchen,” Amelia called out as Jimmy and Castiel entered the house, and Jimmy flushed a little. She was proving to be a good friend, but Amelia was much more outgoing than he was.

Jimmy stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Dean pulling party pies out of the oven. He was much more domestic than he gave himself credit for, and Jimmy enjoyed watching Dean take care of other people. Then Dean looked up and saw him, and his eyes glinted with mischief.

“Dean, what are you up to?” Jimmy was immediately wary.

“Look up,” Dean instructed him as he moved closer, wrapping his arms around Jimmy's waist. Jimmy glanced above his head and saw that there was a sprig of fake mistletoe, and rolled his eyes.

“Really Dean? You want to kiss under the mistletoe?”

“Not particularly,” he leaned in and kissed Jimmy gently for a moment. “I always wanna kiss you babe. Mistletoe's just an excuse to lay my claim in public.” He leaned in again, and this time the kiss was much more intense and possessive. Jimmy gladly opened up and let Dean take control, heart feeling like it would burst with joy. He felt Castiel move from his side, probably to steal some food, but he didn't worry. Tonight was going to be perfect.

~*~

The party raged inside as Dean and Jimmy sat on the front lawn, occasionally kissing but mostly sitting pressed together watching the stars. Castiel had spent the night alternating between sticking close to them, and wandering around the party getting fed by everyone. Jimmy was happy and nuzzled into Dean's shoulder to show it.

“Hey Jimmy,” Dean sounded a little uncomfortable, and Jimmy pulled back to look at him. “This is gonna suck, but... my dad's coming back in a couple of days. Said we'll be moving out by the end of the week.”

Feeling his heart plummet, Jimmy looked down at the ground. He'd always known that this would only be short-lived, he just hadn't counted on how short it could be.

“I don't wanna leave,” Dean tried to reassure him. “Neither does Sammy. We both like it here, and I like being with you. I'd rather stay by your side until you get sick of me and force me to leave, but... I can't go against what Dad says. I'm sorry.”

Jimmy nodded and leaned into Dean, kissing him desperately. Dean kissed back with just as much fervour, clearly not wanting to let go. Before he knew it, Jimmy was on his back with Dean above him, the pair pressed as close as they could get. If not for the fact that they were outside a party, Jimmy was fairly sure that they might be getting naked and going further than he was prepared to go just yet. Even so, he wished that they could have something, anything to tie them together.

“What if I never see you again?” He whispered, and Dean let out a choked sound above him.

“I don't know,” Dean admitted. “We almost never go back to somewhere after we leave... I want to tell you I'll come back every chance I get, but... I won't be able to travel by myself until Sammy's older.”

“I'll miss you.”

“I'll miss you too. I'll try to come back, I promise.” He kissed Jimmy again, then reluctantly pulled back. “Baby, just promise me... be happy. Don't make yourself wait for me, 'cause I don't know when I'll be back.”

“Shut up,” Jimmy instructed him. He was in no mood for that sort of talk, and instead wrapped his arms around Dean's neck to force him as close as physically possible. After tonight he didn't know when he'd get to feel this sort of happiness, and he wanted to treasure it for as long as he could.

~*~

Part Four: Elderly

Jimmy followed as Castiel limped up the stairs. The dog was old – far older than most of his breed ever got – and had slowed down a lot. He was a wonderful companion to Jimmy's daughter Claire, though his loyalty was always to Jimmy first. The dog managed to climb up onto the bed Jimmy shared with his wife and lay down at the end to sleep.

Once he'd gotten changed into his sleeping clothes, Jimmy slid into bed and draped an arm over Amelia's waist. He wasn't quite sure how they'd progressed from friends to lovers, but she'd been there when he was getting over Dean and had never judged him for loving another man. Amelia had been a wonderful wife over the years, and Jimmy did love her. He knew that even if Dean reappeared, he would choose his wife over his first love, and not just for their daughter.

Closing his eyes, Jimmy felt the world shift in the way it used to when his angel had visited him regularly. Over the years the visits had dropped off in frequency, but the angel had always been there when he needed it.

“Jimmy,” the angel spoke, sounding concerned. “I am truly sorry.”

“What do you mean?” Jimmy asked, worried.

“Do you remember what I told you when you were young? That great trials were coming?”

“Yeah,” Jimmy nodded. “I guess the time has come?”

“Yes. Dean Winchester has made a deal with a demon to save his brother's life. He has been taken to Hell. I must get him out of the pit before he breaks the seal that will start the Apocalypse.”

Jimmy sat in silence for several minutes, digesting this information. The mention of Dean felt like a physical blow, but the rest was almost too much to compute.

“So, you're leaving,” Jimmy tried breaking it down into little pieces. “You're going to break into Hell and get Dean out?”

“Yes.”

“Because otherwise Dean might start the Apocalypse?”

“Yes. It would be unintentional, but the demons are trying to manipulate Dean into doing great evil.”

“Okay.” Jimmy swallowed hard, knowing that this was going to be difficult. “Can I do anything to help?”

“Not with this.” He got the distinct impression that the angel was uncomfortable. “Jimmy, you have suspected my identity for some time, haven't you?”

“Yeah. I... you're Castiel, aren't you? You're my dog.”

“Yes. I was bound into that shape by my brother Gabriel. He knew that you had an important part to play in what is coming, and that without help you would be unable to do so.”

“What's my part?” Jimmy asked, knowing that the time had finally come when his angel would tell him the truth about what he needed to do.

“Angels cannot walk the earth without the help of a willing vessel,” Castiel explained. “We are very limited in who we can approach for permission to use the body of. Jimmy... you are my true vessel. You were created to house me. When I have rescued Dean from Hell, if he has started the Apocalypse... I will need to have a vessel to help stop it. I will need to ask your permission to use your body.”

Jimmy felt as though his heart froze. It was all just too much.

“I will not ask you to decide now,” Castiel seemed to know how frightened Jimmy was. “It may not even be necessary if I can get to Dean in time. But when I leave, the dog Castiel will die. I know that you will grieve for him, for me. I will return to you as soon as my task is finished, and then I will answer any questions you have. I promise.” He paused and glanced over at where Amelia was sleeping. “I also promise that if you do allow me possession of your body, I will do everything in my power to ensure that your family is kept safe. I am quite fond of them, and I know how much you love them.”

“Thanks,” Jimmy whispered. Castiel surveyed him for a moment, then stood gracefully, wings spreading.

“I must leave now. When you wake, my canine vessel will be dead. I will return to you as soon as I can.”

“Good luck,” Jimmy looked up and tried to smile at his angel. “And thank you for everything.”

“You are most welcome. It has been an honour to be your friend.”

The light grew and grew until Jimmy had to close his eyes. He knew that he was awake a split-second later, and he held Amelia close for a moment. Jimmy loved his wife, loved his daughter. They were the most important things in the world to him.

But if Castiel asked for his body to help stop the Apocalypse... Jimmy knew what his answer would be. He'd just have to take advantage of every moment between now and then to show his family how much he cared about them.


End file.
